1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reducing a video file size for surveillance, and more particularly, a method of reducing a video file size for surveillance by reducing a number of images of the video file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a growing number of people who are installing surveillance systems in homes and offices for personal or professional purposes. A user can use a mobile device to receive and view the surveillance video captured by the surveillance system anywhere. The surveillance video is transmitted to the mobile device through a network connecting to a cloud storage where the surveillance video is stored. Because the use of the cloud storage incurs a fee, receiving and storing of the surveillance video can generate a big cost. Due to the limitation of the cloud storage, a method of further reducing a compressed video file size for surveillance is needed.